Challenge
by Asterie-Smiles
Summary: My power moves the Earth itself, do you think I would settle for anything less than the hardest option? As usual, it's all about Pietro. Pietrance slash.


****

Challenge

by S_Star

Disclaimer: Characters? What characters? I didn't steal any characters! *runs screaming from men with guns*

****

Rating: PG

****

Pairing: Pietrance, mentions of Lancitty

****

Summary: ' My power moves the Earth itself, do you think I would settle for anything less than the hardest option?' As usual, it's all about Pietro. *SLASH: Pietrance, or Lietro or whatever y'all wanna call it...*

****

AN: My first Evo fic. And it's really, really bad. Really. I need to get back to Slytherin before I get lynched for lack of writing skills.

Anyway, I noticed that a very large majority of the Evo slash fics I've read are Pietro-centric. Well, so's this one, but this time it's Lance telling it. ^_^ Confused? You will be... ^_~

Challenge

A few months ago, I wouldn't have believed it. If someone had come up to me and said, 'Hey, man, I hear you've gone gay,' I would have probably punched their lights out and had a screaming fit in the middle of the corridor or whatever.

I should've known you'd change all that.

You pranced into our house – my house, you got it? I was here first! – like you owned the place. I guess you did, in the end. You knocked me off my seat of power, leaving me second to you, or even less, while Rogue was still around.

You teased me and taunted me and generally pissed me off until I was practically at the point of calling Mystique and getting you dragged outta here by a large group of men in white coats.

I doubt you'd ever be comfortable in a cell, though, however padded. And that's all our house was, really, wasn't it? A cell in a prison called life, with occasional visits to the hell that is school.

You were trapped, I know that now, and so was I. So was everyone else, all the X-Geeks, even Toad and Blob felt it. We were always under the microscope, be it seen or unseen, and you alone could escape that.

I see you go out every night...or rather, I feel it. You know I like to leave my door open for some strange compulsive reason, and at twenty-three minutes past one every morning – you were never obsessive, just wanted things perfect – I would feel a gust of air blowing in, ruffling my sheets and chilling my skin.

I missed that.

When I was with the Geeks for that brief time, I couldn't keep my door open. I don't know why, maybe it was too noisy, maybe the room was big enough for me not to be stifled, and maybe it made no difference with Kitty and Blue there, anyway. So I would watch the glaring red numbers on my clock radio and wait for one twenty three so I could feel your energy lulling me to sleep.

Strange how only the resident speed demon could ever calm me down.

So I returned, tail between my legs, and pissed Tabitha off more than ever when it was you I marched up to, head bowed, and asked to return. Did you miss me, do you still want me, will you let me come back?

Do you love me, Pietro?

And with a sneer and a threat you took me back into the Brotherhood, and I'm sure you all missed me just a little, because we partied that night, and drank entirely too much alcohol – where the _hell _did you guys get alcohol?! – and I seem to recall professing my love to each and every one of you, hugging anything that moved.

I think my eyes were a little too bright when I told you, though, and my hug a little too warm – no, too hot, the molten silver from your veins pouring in and burning me from the inside – because you broke it up then, and sped off upstairs before I could say another slurred word.

You didn't go out that night. You didn't run, just stayed in your room, and I could hear you pacing frantically until well past three. I woke up from my hour-long sleep – if you could call it that – with the world's worst hangover and a crick in my neck. But at last you were quiet.

I don't know when I stopped resenting you. I don't know if it was your habit of turning everything into a competition, your need to escape, hell, it was probably just that costume that did it. Tell me, did you make it that tight for a reason?

You once asked me whether I could introduce you to any of Kitty's friends, or even Kitty herself, yet you were shocked when I said you were welcome to her. Kitty Pryde was useful to me before, but not so much now, although I suppose she's an okay distraction for you. Lance and his pretty kitty: the perfect pair. Good and...not so good. Both brunettes. Must be a match made in Heaven, right? Of course.

You could tease me about her forever and I'd just be glad that I was able to hold your attention for more than five seconds.

Besides, she was the easy option: an airhead who managed to juggle advanced classes, mutant powers and haircare with only one pair of hands.

My power moves the Earth itself, do you think I would settle for anything less than the hardest option?

An enigma, who's lost in a gust of air before anyone can ask him his name: it's you, and it'll only ever be you. You're the one and only Quicksilver, unless you've got some kinda evil twin I don't know about.

Now, all I have to do is actually _tell _you all that.

I should really have made some notes.

~fin~

AN: Man, that sucked! *shudders* Makes me more than reluctant to post more Evo fics on here, which is actually probably a VERY good thing. ^_~


End file.
